THE BEST WISH EVER
by more-storys
Summary: the best wish ever is about love, friendship and other things that can happen. our first fic sorry if you don't like
1. HI THERE

YAY!!! our fan fic we hope u like it please review and we don't own any thing

well start reading chapter 1 Hi There.

Emma = 14 Elizabeth = 13

Chapter 1 HI THERE

"EMMA!!! You get up right now or...."

"I know, I know I am sorry liz ok."

"Sorry! emma this is got to stop you have slept in all this week! What is going on?"

"Nothing, I just stay up reading! By the way the book you gave to me."

"Yeah what about it?"

"It is the best book that I have read for a very long time!!!"

"Thanks! Are you done yet?"

"Yup let's go"

(emma = **bold **and liz = _italic_)

_wait a sec emma no one knows whats going on_. **Fine you type in what they should know**. _Ok it was just like every other day that week emma slept in -again- and I had to get her up, then when she was done – emma is very slow in school day mornings- we rasde all the way to school thank goodness we are the fastness in our year, we had 5 mins before the bell so we just went to our locks. And that is where this talk happen._

"what do we have first?"

"we have cooking with Mrs Lez"

"you mean Mrs "i am so gay I can't get fuck by any guy" don't you?"

"emma"

"what! is something I said?"

"..."

"liz, liz, liz, liz, ELIZABETH!!!!"

"yes Emma"

"... let's just go class!"

"what!! what emma come on what is it?"

"...."

ok you guys have no clue what is going on but that was planned

so just review please please please

love you people that do.

Chapter 2 cooking up trouble


	2. COOKING UP TORUBLE

Well here is chapter 2 we hope you like it

and remember we don't own any thing

Chapter 2 COOKING UP TROUBLE

(emma = **bold **and liz = _italic_)

**Liz it's your turn again****.** _Are you only going to do the talks?_ **Yes!** _Ok let's see right cooking is our favorite class but our teacher had to look after her sick baby, so we have a differt teacher and emma hates her!!! - not dislike but hates her- so they all ways gets in to a fight over the smalls things like the teacher trip over air – which I do all the time – and emma would say " Mrs did you have a nice tip? I didn't get a postcard?" it always piss mrs lez off. After class she always talks to emma and that never works out well, she all ways asks me to tell emma to "shut the fuck up!!" which I can't do not because she is my friend but I don't say thing's like that. She is asking the incontinent one to say thing's like that, no way lady no way. But today was the day emma found out why the teacher always talks to me after she is done yelling at her. Emma your turn!_ **Cool**

Outside the cooking class.

"hey liz why does that bitch talk to you after she is finish with me?"

"well sh sh she asks me to tell you to um..."

"to be quiet?"

"yes that's it but..."

"but she ask you to say shut the Fuck up didn't she?"

"yes" said liz so quiet that you could just hear her.

"that fucking bitch she is going to pay for this that is going way way to far!!!!" I yell.

"can that wait" asks liz I gave her 'are you crazy' look "ok after class please"

"ok after class."

"thank you!!!" and liz huge me ( liz gave me a hug p.s I am NOT gay!!)

Inside the cooking class

"ok kids we are making choc chip cookies!"

"yes!!!" the whole class yelled out.

"yes I know but we must follow the rules, what are we doing we are just sitting come on start cooking the group that has the best tastes we win a prize. So start COOKING!!!"

"liz you start making the cookies, and I will get the oven started."

"got it"

**liz, liz, ELIZABETH IT"S YOUR TRUN!!!** _ok sorry I was making lunch._ **Sorry what are we ****having of lunch?** _We are having choc chip cookies with milk!!_! **yes!!! oh it's your turn**. _Ok_

_let me see ah yes well we finish first and had the best tasting cookies ever!! well the teacher was happy that emma was being good but when that bell went and the class left emma let hell out!!! EMMA!! _**ok I am here oh it's my turn. oh we are all yelling – me and the teacher not liz which****she is just being quiet ( fun time**_**) **Emma!!_

"why you mother fucking bitch you don't go around and tell my bffl to tell me to shut the fuck up that is your job not hers!!!!"

"i try but you are so fuck in the head that you don't listen!"

"you try you did not try you slut all you did was yell at me how I am fuck up, you told her the one that does not say thing's like that to say shut up! I thought teachers are good not fuck in the head"

"well she did it in the end didn't she?"

"don't you yell at her and no I guess it and I guess you said "if you don't tell her I will fail you" may I just say that is fucking black mailing she did nothing and will not fail her or you are a dead mother fucking bitch!!"

"well to bad I am fail her she can do this all again"

"THAT DOES IT!!!!!!!!!!"

I went right to the bitch and punch her right in the mouth when the rest of the staff walk into the class room. then kicking and punching bushing the shit out of her

"Emma! emma stop it the other teachers are here now."

"Elizabeth, Emma and Mrs lez what the hell is going? Elizabeth tell me!"

"um well mrs lez told me to tell emma to...."

"shut the fuck up!"

"thanks emma, emma guess that mrs told me to say that and I thought it was just going to be one of there fights, emma waited until all the other class members left and she let hell out when they was only us left sir."

"you forgot something liz, that mother fucking bitch was going to fail liz because I guess it and she did not tell me sir!"

"is that right mrs lez?"

"sir who cares that girl was just brushing me!!!!"

"emma is doing her job"

"her job what is that to be a fucking bitch to the teachers?"

"yes to see if they can hardly it. If thy can't they come to me and tell me what she has done"

"when sir calls me up to ask me is it true that I did whatever I did, and I say "yes sir" then we tell the teacher that it was my job to test her if she was a good or bad teacher we do not let bad teacher's in this school."

"so get out of this school now or you will never get a job again in your life!!!"

ok it didn't make a lot of scene but as we said that was planned

So please just review

we love all of you. Love deathkiss!

Chapter 3 book of wishs


	3. BOOK OF WISHES

Well here is chapter 3

I hope you guys are loving our story and we put our best in to the story.

Chapter 3 THE BOOK OF WISHIES

(emma = **bold **and liz = _italic_)

**Liz!!!**

_um oh that was in sir's officers we went there after I said "Emma! Emma stop it the other teachers are here now." that took the rest of the day at school. We were walking to emma's house – my family are dead, so I live with emma and her family – we got stop at a book store by the owner he said_

"here take this book on change it's for free. Now run long home."

"that man is scarey emma"

"i know that but we got a book for free liz!"

"right"

_ok he was not that scarey but the way he talk you'll think that the world was going to end man thats was the scarey part. So when we got home we did our homework and help out emma's mum and dad to get ready to go out to dinner for emma's mum's birthday, we got to watch all the fruits basket ep's when they go out but there was one rule that we had to follow go to bed at a good time, but it was Friday so we stay up all night and that is just fun. _

_Emma!!_

"be good, no yelling, eat all the ice-cream um..."

"eat all the chip's and don't kill each other. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir and yes ma"

"good we will be back tomorrow bye bye"

"bye!!!" said both of us at the same time as shunting the door

"you get the food emma I will get the dvds!"

"got it"

2 hours later

"you so have a crush on kyo!!! don't you Emma?"

"and you have a crash on yuki!!! don't you Elizabeth"

"if you say that you love kyo I will say I love yuki! Got it"

"got it. on three...1"

"....2...."

"3..... I love kyo"

"3..... I love yuki"

"hey did you read that book that guy gave us yet?"

"no not yet I thought we will read it together."

"oh ok, go get."

"it's right here"

"cool what's it called?"

"The Book Of Wishes"

"The Book Of Wishes?"

"yes I think there is something on the "

"oh um it say's "This book will grant your most desired wish. **WANNING :** don't wish your wish unless you are sure!!" um emma are you sure?"

"If you don't think it's safe we stop reading it right now? I don't care"

"um.... open the book emma read the first page!"

"cool!! well here goes nothing."

Emma started to open the book, light's starts to come out of it, then emma started to read what the first page said

" **Instructions : **say your wish out loud and the book will deiced if it is a good or bad wish. If it is a bad one you would be punish in the next 10 mins, but if it's a good one your wish we come true in 10 hours. If it changes the page read what it say on the page it truns to....."

"ok what do we wish for?"

"um I don't know!"

"well – truns her head to the tv – well I think I wont to meet the people in fruits basket!"

"yeah!!! I went to meet kyo, yuki, tohru, momiji and all the others!!! we will say it together?"

"on three"

"...1....2...3... I wish to be in the world of fruits basket!!!!" we said together then.... the pages started to trun it stop right in the ceanter, at first the pages was blak then words started to apier out thin air then I say

"ok that was – looks at liz – let's just read it."

"ok" said liz very very quietly. Then we both started to read it out lond. It said :

"Take us to the world where we wont to go.

Take us to the people that we wont to see.

Take us to the one's that we love.

Take us to there safely and careful.

Take us now, Take us now, Take us now!"

lights started to come out of the book the words disapier and came up with "See You Two Soon!!"

**we just look at each other after reading that. We went to bed after all that, what was wired that it was only 8:00 pm at night on a friday – sad uh – we fell to sleep very fast and woke up at 6:00 am. Liz we tell you what happen when we woke up.**

Ha ha ha the plot starts ( at last )

please review we will love you if you do!!!

chapter 4 the morrning.


	4. THE MORNING

**Mmmmmm kyo** _no mmmmm yuki_ **no kyo** _no yuki_

sorry here is the next chapter ( yay )

Chapter 4 THE MORNING

"Hey emma wake up the room is pich black and it's 6:00 am in the morning."

"ok I am up.... what the hell is going on?"

"i think it's the book?"

"oh what's the time?"

"6:00 am"

"6,5,4,3,2,1,12,11,10,9,8.... it's 10 hours right on the dot!"

"that means we are in the fruits basket world!!"

"yes!!! but where?"

"no idea."

Then we heard voices saying things ( we think this is what they said )

"what if there is something up there?" said a girl

"we'll handly it." said two boy's

"but...."

"let them do what they need to do" said a man to the girl

"ok be careful" call the girl to the boys that were coming cloeser to us.

They were fighting with each other just like yuki and kyo. One of them started to open the door... emma goes and puchies both of them and graps my hand and started to run, but one of the boy's graped my foot........

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

"let her go you basted!"

The boy let me go but then I fall down the stairs all the way down. I was trying to get up when I heard

"here let me help you."

"thank you"

"liz liz are you ok I am so so sorry that I let you fall down."

"emma it's ok but you didn't hurt anyone did you?"

"ha ha ha I am sorry."

at that moment both of the boys come down with bruised all over them.

"Emma why did you do that to them?"

"i am sorry, but we have on idea where we are or who they are so I am sorry I am just trying to make shore that you don't get hurt!"

"emma I am sorry but you did little bit over the top didn't you?"

"ok – turns to the boys – I am sorry."

"um would you like some tea?" said the girl

"oh yes please"

_Emma your turn._

_(emma = __**bold **__and liz = italic_)

Are you loving it or what ( if you are not when we will fund you and get )


	5. LIZ SICKNESS

Now it's going to get mess here in chapter 5 but you might like

Chapter 5 LIZ'S SICKNESS

(emma = **bold **and liz = _italic_)

so we all walk in to the lounge room and wait from the girl to came back with the tea. The boys were trying to stop the bleeding on they arm then liz said

"um let help you two."

"oh no it's fine." said the boy with gray hair

"we can do it with out your help." said the boy with orange hair

"oh sorry"

" um can I have a little help I can't tie it up?"

" yup"

liz tie the gray hair boy first then the orange hair boy and that's when the girl came in with the tea. She place the tray down on the table then the man came in and srceyed me liz jump and land on the two boys. The next thing liz know is that a cat and a moues were in the place the boys were. All liz did was staer at them. no yelling out, no running of the hills, just starring at them.

"um I think I know where we are now" liz say to me

"where?" said I just about to have a diak of my tea

" in shigure's house" liz said at the right time, I sptus out the tea and yells

"WHAT?????? the book was right it took us to shigure's home with tohru, kyo and yuki in it!!!"

"yes that is right we end up here. Now how do we get home?"

"um no idea"

"um how do you know our name's?" ask tohru

" um how do I tell you"

"Emma?"

"yes liz"

"i am go look around to see if I can find the book ok"

"ok I just tell them"

liz looked all over and could not find it, but when liz got back yuki and kyo was back to nomnly and I was finishing telling them how we know they name's, and how we got here.

"i am so so so sorry"

"it's ok tohru man you sound so much like liz."

"hey emma"

"liz um hi"

"so your name's are emma and liz?" said kyo

"yes and no I am emma but liz is elizabeth I just call her liz."

"oh ok"

then the phone rings

"bring bring bring"

"hello....oh um....ok...they can stay here.......yes I have room......ok" said shigure to who ever was on the phone, then he came back in to the room and said to us

"you two are staying here, you can take the room you guys came out of but you will need to clean it up first."

"ok... oh and thank you for letting us stay here!" liz said with a big simile on my face.

Later that day

kyo walks in to the lounge and sees emma there having a nice drink of tea. And......

"what are you doing here?"

"having a drink"

"i can see that but anut you cleaning your's and your friends room?"

"she kick me out, I just make a mess of every thing"

"so you just going to sit there and wait for her to finish?"

"yup!! got prombler with that?"

"no"

"good"

kyo move next to me and pour a cup of tea for himself, his was about to have a silp when we heard a big crushing sound in liz and my room, we look at each other then got and run to liz to see what that noise was. When we got to door we try to open it but it didn't move one bit, so I descied to kick the door down when I move my foot from the door I saw liz on the ground not moving – not even breathing – I turn to kyo and yell

"go get shigure go get yuki go get tohru go get somebody NOW!!!!!!!!"

"ok ok I am going just see if she is ok? Ok"

"ok just hurry"

I walk thought the hole that I made in the door and run over to liz to see if she was ok, but when I got there I could see that she was not breathing. I knelt down next to her and just started to cry and saying " I am sorry liz I am sorry liz" over and over and over again. When kyo,yuki and tohru came in tohru try to hold the teas but couldn't, kyo and yuki just stared at liz. Thats when shigure and hatori came running in to the room and I yelled

"can you help her hatori? If so stop siting there and help"

"ok help me turn her over first."

so we got liz to face the roof, hatori check to see if liz had a heat beat he look at me and ask

"did this ever happen be for?"

"NO!!! if this ever happen I would have stay with her!!"

"ok I just don't know what is going on with her"

we didn't know that liz came to when we were talking we found out when she asked

"....um...- we all look at her- why is hatori here emma?"

"LIZ!!!! - hugs her – you were... and your... liz what is going on?"

"um hatori?"

"well kyo and emma heard a noies from here when they got here you where on the ground....."

"oh you check for a heat beat didn't you?"

"yes could you tell me what is going on?"

"over dinner please?"

**LIZ your turn**

well we all ate dinner – everyone just look at me all thought dinner – after I try to tell them but I had ever told people about this thing about me.

"well liz?" ask kyo

"well when I was born I had a sickness I would just coulps any where so I didn't go out much and my mum and dad was thinking that I should be home school, but then they just stoped so I got to go to school out of my house but if they came back I would be home school and ever let out of the house, but then they died so I started to live with emma I never told you because you look after me so much that I forgot that I had a sickness."

"but your heat was not beating at all!!" said hatori

" thats the sickness my heat stops beating you should wait 5-10 mins be for you take me to houils because I will came around between them if not worie ok …..... I am going to have a shower then go to bed alright."

I got up and left everyone else said good-bye to hatori, shigure went back to writing his book kyo, yuki and tohru clean up and emma went to our room. When I got to the bathroom I looked in the moirre and screamed everyone just run to the bathroom saying "what what what is it?"

" nothing nothing sorry" I said all shacked up

"are you sure?" ask yuki

"yes I am sorry I have no idea why I screamed sorry"

"that's ok liz" said tohru so sweet I just could not help my self but to smile at her

when I got to my and emma's room after my shower I ask emma if I looked differtn to her

"no you look the same"

"are you sure?"

"yes"

"well your hair changed"

"what!!! what color?"

"if you tell me if my hair changed to?"

"yeah it's all black now but you didn't dire it did you?"

"no and you have black with red tips!!"

"wow....just wow"

I look at what time it was it was so late. So I went to say good night to everyone when I got back emma was asleep so I got in to bed and went to sleep it had been a long day.

WOW!!!!

that happen in one day we would be tried to.


	6. THE MORNING FIGHT

Chapter 6 I can't believe it we are up to number 6 OMG!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6 THE NEXT MORNING

(emma = **bold **and liz = _italic_)

_Emma your turn _

all right so when I woke up the next morning I slowly walk all the way down to the kinchne to see liz making breakfast – like always – so I say very tide

" good morning liz"

and she jumps at the sound of my voice

"oh good morning emma I didn't think you get up because it's Sunday and all that happen yesterday."

"oh well I am up so I be in the lounge room ok?"

"ok"

I walk into the lounge room and think to myself ' how dose she do it all happy and never sad or mad how dose she do it' but I lost thought when kyo decierds that I need a wake up call and yells in my ear

"GOOD MORNING EMMA!!!!!!"

"fuck off I am wake you idiot or shall I call you carrot top" I said evilly giving him the evil eye saying ' you are going to die if you yell at me again', he look at me and said

"whatever baby"

'WHAT DID HE CALL ME!!!' I yelled in my head. I was about to say my come back but liz said breakfast was ready.( dam that breakfast!!! )

It was a bit wired sitting at a table with yuki, kyo, shigure and the lovely tohru that makes me think of liz. which was nice I hoped that we find away out soon or I am going to start calling tohru liz when she is not around.

After breakfast tohru and liz went shopping for food and same things for liz and my room. Shigure went back to writing his book. Yuki stated to read a book. Kyo sat outside and me I went back to my and liz room and sat on my bed.

**Elizabeth it's your turn!!!!**

Emma came down from our room ( she got bourd )

and saw yuki into the book that he was reading then look at kyo and he was doing nothing so emma thought 'time to be evil'. So she went up to kyo

"what are you doing carrot head?"

"looking at the plants. And what did you call me?"

"well you came up with a name for me so I came up with one for you!"

"whatever baby"

"i thought that you would be trianing so you could beat yuki!"

"i don't need to trianing I can beat yuki"

"ha ha ha ha ha ha you are so funny kyo you will never beat yuki"

"will to"

"what are you two yelling about now?"

"how kyo will never beat you yuki"

"i have to ager with you miss emma"

"i will so beat you and I will kick your ass any time"

"don't pick on a girl"

"hey I can take both of you at the same time!"

"yeah right" yelled both of them at the same time

"you just say where and when and I will show you two" said emma

"fine right here right now" yelled kyo so loud that emma thought that I would hear it

_Emma it's your turn _

**OK**

So I step down form the step and moved into the center of the ring ( that yuki drew ) kyo and yuki got into started pose and just stood there and said "give it your best" then

the boys came at me but I keep dogging them kyo got really mad then I puched yuki right in the face and kyo too. They both got up tried to puch me but I grabed there arms and I sat on them that is when I heared lizs walk though the door and all you could hear was.

"EMMA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" said lz

"well they thuoght they could tack me down but I won"

"can you get off me" said both of the boys

"baby get off me"

"what did you call me you are so going to pay for that" said emma

well I hope you would like to now more of the story and soon you will


	7. EMMA'S PAY BACK

So now we are back to start the story and I will let you read now so chapter 7

chapter 7 emmas pay back

**liz do you won't to tell them what I did to kyo **_no emma because I will keep laughting at every thing_**ok well let me fill you in on what is happening kyo decis to call emma baby and she got really mad at him and is going to give him hell**

"i am going to kill you kyo never call me baby"

"emma carm down"

"tohru you might wont to stand far away from this room you too boys yuki andShigure if you don't wont to be hurt"

then I starts to fight and I was really fast and my puches were really strogn and my kicks to I was not even tried kyo was tried. I was about to do my most powerfull puch and then liz rans in and stops me I was about to hit liz I turned around and hit the tree in sted of kyo and liz.

"omg!!!!! are you ok kyo?" said liz

"i am ok. But emma is she?"

I was standing very still then I fall to the ground I had used to much enarg in the fight.

"emma!!!! quiky help her and put her in bed" siad liz

"will she be ok?"

"she will be ok but you kyo are you ok"

"yes I was lucky to block most of her kckis and puches"

"well you should now this but emma is the world chapanin in krata and has never been beteen by anyone"

"omg!!! are you telling me the truth?"

"yes I am emma is always sleeping in my room because of all her awards she has filled her room full and she can only get her cloths out of her room but you should go to bed to just in case"

"ok see you guys when I get up"

I was in a deep sleep for two days I woke up in the night and got a drink and I put shaving form on yukis and shigure and kyos face and took picters of it even thought they did nothing to me but kyo I was so bored out of my mined. then when the sun came you all you could hear was people laughing so I walked down too and the boys neally killed me but they missed me.

"emma why ha ha did you do that to ha ha ha them sorry I cant stop laughing ha ha ha " said liz

" well I have more up my sleve and you would not won't to mess with me"

"well emma and liz you have to go to school now don't you"

"yes but when do we start"

"tomorrow"

"ok tomorrow bye boy you might won't to wash you face"

"so liz hear is some thing you can wear when you are cleaning"

"omg it soooo cute I love it"

"liz can you make me what the hell are you wearing did shigure give you that"

"yes he did and it sooo cute to don't you think so"

"whatever can you make me luch liz and I will be traning and whaching shigura ok"

"ok emma"

**liz do you won't to tell them the rest of the things**_. Ok well emma was waching shgura and he got her in to things that she would never wear and took picters of it too. Then the boys and tohru walked though the door and the boys mouths drop when they see me in a butifall dress and yuki went red in the face emma did even now they where home she was raning from shigura. Then kyo saw what emma was in and his face went red. Emma was in a short skuirt and had long socks on and she had no top on because shigura walked in and emma ran for it then when emma final new they were home she ran straight for me and hid._

"what the hell happen emma"said liz

"well I was getting changed and shigura walked in so I ran and he was raning after me"

"i am so going to kill him" siad the boys

"shigura"

"yes kyo what do you emma please come with me"

"no way fuck off you fucking pervet"

"can I kill him now" said the boys

"any time now"

"emma why do you wont to kill him"

"he walked in when I was changing"

"ok emma but can you put a top on please"

"ok"

**liz can I tell the story now I like this part_._**_yes emma you can but don't make it to graphic ok emma and please don't put things in it that I don't won't to now. _**Yes liz **

ok well the boys puuch shigura in the face and I was getting up and kyo put me over his shoulder and took me to my and lizs room and put me on the floor and he clossed the door

sorry but you have to read the nexted chapter to be able to finsh this chapter I hope you love it so keep reading.

Chapter 8 THE KISS


	8. THE KISS

YAY!!!! we are here again and it's chapter 8 the kiss I hope you like it.

Chapter 8

**liz do you wont me to keep going**_ yes emma please I am eat ok._

"why did you close the door kyo? And if you touch me I will kill you"

"ok but at least I get to be in the same room"

"can I go now I have my top "

"no you can't baby"

"what did you just call......."

then all I knew was that kyo was kissing me and he was holding on to me really hard I tried getting out but he was stronger then I would ever think but I had a plan but. Then slam he pushed us to the ground and he got on top of me.

"kyo let me go **now**"

"no I will never let you …........" kyo eyes widen in pain. I kicked him where the sun don't shine

"when I told you to get off me. you should listen to me and I would haven't kicked you in the balls"

so I ran down the stairs and I put the top on and I said I was going for a walk and I said I would be ok so that they will not follow me.

**Elizabeth can you take over? **_Not right now Emma _**NOW!!!!!!!!!**_ ok ok go get something to eat if your that piss off! _** Thank you**

'I am going to clean my and Emma's room now that emma is out' I thought, but when I got up there and open the door I saw kyo on the floor groaning.

"Kyo what did you do?" I ask. Knowing Emma she would only hurt him if he kissher or he hurt me.

"I k.k.k. her and she kick me in the balls ow ow ow ow" answered Kyo

"Maybe I should teach you how to get Emma without getting hurt." I said and with that kyo looked up at me like I was a goddess.

"What?" I asked

"Thank you Elizabeth" he said

_**WHERE EVER EMMA IS**_

"Emma what are you doing here" ask Yuki

"oh I am sorry I had to get out and I only remember that you had a grander out here" answer Emma

"Well thats ok. Why did you had to get out?" ask yuki

"um I don't want to talk about it!" said emma

"ok what do you want to talk about then?" ask yuki

" ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha lets talk about how much you LOVE Elizabeth" answer Emma

" I have no idea what are talking about" said yuki

"Yes you do and don't say anything elaes I know that you like liz and if you need help come and ask me ok" said Emma

"Thank you ms emma" said Yuki

So I was telling Kyo how to get Emma and Emma was Telling Yuki how Fun and nice I am.

And that is the end of this chapter we hoped that you like it

we loved writing this chapter.


	9. FRIST DAY OF SCHOOL

**Chapter 9**

"Emma get up we have to go to school." I said

"5 more" said emma

"EMMA you get out now" I yelled

"ok ok I am up" said emma

"good now get dress" I said

_**WALKING TO SCHOOL**_

"wow tohru you make a wonderful food" I said

" Thank you liz" said tohru

_ok you should know that kyo and emma are walking slow and me,tohur and yuki are just up haed alright. Emma did get up and got ready to so back to walking._

I was having a good talk with tohru and yuki but was emma and kyo was behind us and all I could hear was ' I am sorry ' . so I thought I will emma about it at school. And well

"hey emma what you and kyo talking about when we was walking to school?" I asked

"that is not for here talk here, so I will tell you when I think you need to know." said emma and as she got up for her sit to go play rich man poor man I was thinking about she was acting to all of this it was pretty good. She would have killed very one if this was a joke, but that's the thing it's not a joke we are really here with everyone that we loved to read about. OMG emma is wining!!!

LATE THAT DAY

"so emma am I ready to hear about "the talk" that happen befor school?" I ask in maths

"ok kyo was saying sorry for what happen on sunday ok and I well......I.....um" said emma

"you well?" I ask wounding what she said, because I knew that happen on sunday (the last chapter people ok godd)

"and I said I was sorry as well" said emma and I well jump out of my and yelled

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!"

"sit down miss elizabeth" yelled the teacher

"sorry miss I was just so happy that we are doing this." I said to get out touble which was happening a lot too.

"well ok then just sit down" said the teacher.

WALKING HOME

"well miss Elizabeth what was all that in maths?" ask yuki with ' what the hell happen ' look on his face.

"i have no idea what happen oh and yuki please just call me Elizabeth or liz" I answed

it was just me and yuki walking home. tohur had to go to work, kyo and emma got a after school for fighting with each other. But I think that they want to give me and yuki time to us or they are hooking up without me knowing.

"hello eath to miss Elizabeth"

"sorry yuki did you say something?"

"no but you just walked in to a pole are you ok?"

"yeah I didn't even feel it."

_Emma it is you trun to wright _**Ok thank you liz where we up to **_you are going to wright about what happen after yours and kyos after school _**But can't you wright it? **_I was not there so I can't NOW WRIGHT!!! _**ok ok ok I got it**

ok so me and kyo are walking out of school in deard silstys

which was odd because I thuoght that we made up when we was walking to school. So I was asking myself if it was something that I did to him? Why is he not talking to me? AHHHHHHHHHH. Then the next thing I know I hit a frim chest, I look up and see kyo looking at me with something in his eyes but I could't tell what it was.

"Yes kyo what is it?" I ask and looked right in his eyes, I still could't tell what was in his eyes

"y...yo...you you didn't ….wow wow" said kyo when he frelly notics that I ask him a qustion

"What is soooo wow?" I ask getting agran

"wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow" that was all kyo was saying we started to walk again still saying "wow" and I was FUCKING getting PISS OFFED

"KYO WHAT THE FUCK IS WOW!!!?" I yelled at him and he just stoped walking again and trun to me and said "i didn't trun into a cat when you bumt into me" and my eyes wider.

That means the cuses is gone or I am a part of it SHIT!!!

and that is the end of this chapter we hope you loved this chapter

Emma will be starting off the next chapter bye-bye


	10. EMMA'S BIRTHDAY

Hi guys we hope liked the last chapter please review if you like it thank you

oh and guys today is Emma's Birthday I thought that you all should know

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Emma's Birthday**_

_EMMA wright please I know it is you birthday but please _**Fine you can stop begging for me to wright **

ok it has been a few weeks that me and liz have been going to school and all. The yuki fan cube try to push liz down the stairs but I tip over something and well they fell down the stairs and I said "i am so so so so so so so so sorry" and ran with liz back to the classroom and just started to crack up. Um yeah I didn't tell liz about what happen when me and kyo was walking home she kept asking.

Yeah well it's Friday and Saturday is my birthday and liz is well starting to scared because she is not talking to me when I walk into a room at home and she is in it she leaves WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON.

**THERE I am done. Liz please take over. **_Ok go or are you the type of girl to leave a good looking waiting _**which one is the evil one? **_Get out now_

"alright let me get this clear it is emma's birthday tomorrow and you want to give her a party tomorrow and you are just telling us NOW" said kyo

"yup" I said with a smile

"i think that is a wonderful idea" said tohru

"do you have all the things we need to pull this off miss elizabeth" ask yuki

"yes I do all I need is someone to take emma out so we can put everything up. So who is going to take emma out tomorrow?" I asked

"um I think kyo should do it miss Elizabeth" said yuki and kyo faces was going white

"yeah me too kyo should take emma out tomorrow" said tohru

"mmmm well kyo do you think up to the job?" I asked

"why fuck do I have to do it?" ask kyo trying to kept his temper

"because she will only lister to you and me but I have to get the thing out of the hiding places, tohru would be cooking the food for the party, yuki will be helping me so it just leaves you." I said hoping that he will say yes

"what about shigure?" ask kyo

"do you think he won't be a prev?" I asked and I saw in kyo's eyes how much fun emma is going to have tomorrow

"ok I will do what you asked" said kyo let go of the fight

"good now go ask emma to um what do you like to do?" I asked kyo he was shock for a sec but got over it.

"um well I like walking around" answered kyo and that was good for me

"ok then go ask emma to join you for a walk tomorrow please" I ask so nicely that kyo knew he had no choice in the matter

"oh my she is back go away boys" said tohru

the boys look at each other like what then turn back to tohru "shoo" is all she said. So the boys got up and left. Emma walk up to me and tohru

"where are these two off to?" emma ask when she got to the table

"i have no idea" I said

"where were you?" ask tohru trying to change the topic

"oh um I was just in the......

I AM VERY SORRY I HAVE TO STOP HERE OR NO MORW FAN FIC

I will try to finish the story tomorrow ok

please review thank you


End file.
